<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As The Dawn by newisalwaysbetter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575599">As The Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/newisalwaysbetter/pseuds/newisalwaysbetter'>newisalwaysbetter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timeless (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flynn is nice, Guns, Lucy is attracted, Mild Angst, Talking, everyone is confused, set s1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/newisalwaysbetter/pseuds/newisalwaysbetter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At least someone cares about her. Even if they are holding guns on each other.</p><p>(Written from a prompt: "I think you're beautiful.")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As The Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a time when encountering Flynn all on her own would have meant that Lucy was at his mercy. </p><p>Not so anymore. Wyatt has been teaching her to hold a gun, and circumstances mean she’s learned quickly, so that this time, when she’s moving alone and runs up against him in an alley, Lucy draws on instinct. She’s a little slower than Flynn, but he reads her posture in a second and draws as well, albeit half a step behind.</p><p>They stand off in silence for a long minute. Flynn’s clean-shaven face is impassive under a neatly trimmed fringe and, <em>god,</em> she ought not to admire the face of the man holding her at gunpoint, but admittedly none of the six people she sees every day are looking their best these days and somehow Flynn still <em>is,</em> and what with the exhaustion and the late-night calls maybe she’s a little sexually frustrated, but. Still.</p><p>“Are you all right, Lucy?” Flynn says suddenly. His gun lowers a few inches.</p><p>She sputters. “I’m sorry?”</p><p>“I realize it may be not my place to say this, but.” He nods in consideration. “You’ve looked better.”</p><p>“I’m not exactly dressing for you, but thanks,” she grimaces, “really.”</p><p>“It’s not the <em>clothes,</em>” he says firmly, “those are fine; but rather, your face…” Lucy gapes, but Flynn persists. “Just let me ask, Lucy, have you been getting enough sleep? Eating properly, and all that?” </p><p>Words are, temporarily, beyond her. </p><p>Flynn glances down. “I see I’ve overstepped. Just think about it. Please.”</p><p>She drops her stance as she storms forward, all training forgotten. Flynn lowers his gun as she approaches. His eyes widen in alarm. “I cannot <em>believe,</em>” Lucy snaps into his face, “that you would <em>ever</em> think this was appropriate. I understand that your whole thing, with me, is honesty, but–<em>really?</em> Insulting my appearance is a new low, even for you.”</p><p>“I am being honest with you,” he hisses, “and I couldn’t care less about your looks–”</p><p>“Oh, good!”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant, and you know it. I think you’re beautiful, Lucy, but you’re not taking good care of yourself!” Flynn cuts himself off, breathing hard and rubbing a hand over his mouth. “And it doesn’t look like anyone’s taking care of <em>you.</em>”</p><p>Lucy hardly hears his words as the blood roars in her ears. Irritation surges within her–at Flynn, at their missions, at her own exhaustion and the cruel apathy of the world. “No one else seems to care. Why should you?”</p><p>“Is that true?” Flynn looks wounded, and she can’t think why. “Really?”</p><p>And Lucy has no answer for any of that, so she just stands there looking up into Flynn’s face, breathing hard and exhausted and defeated. From up this close, she finds in his dark eyes the same feeling. And it’s only then that the words hit her. <em>I think you’re beautiful.</em></p><p>“I need to go.” </p><p>She pushes past Flynn before he can see her blushing, before her gaze can betray the curl of warmth in her stomach. But she does look back at the intersection, and finds Flynn waiting just where she left him, looking over his shoulder and desperately after her. Lucy lets herself drown in that look, just for a moment, before she has to shake her head and duck back around the corner. </p><p><em>Back to reality,</em> she thinks, and aches with it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>